At The End Of It All
by EmiTheInsane
Summary: 'Maybe you'll understand me...'


_**Hy, this is Emi, with another one-shot. Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I'm not gaining any profits by posting this! I just own the plot. Also the song 'At The End Of It All' is not mine, it belongs to Combichrist. I gain nothing from this, it's solely written and published for fun!**_

**At The End Of It All**

His slow and silent footsteps carried him over the dark and empty streets. The warm wind hit his face, and made him realize, once again, that he was alive. Since Gozaburo's death, there was nothing and no one who would dare to forbid him to enjoy the free time he's got after the hard work he did for Kaiba Corp.

With the time, he had to re-discover what his preferences were, and what could help him relax from the stressful business world. In fact, people were mistaken with their usual assertions of him being a hard-core workaholic. There were other things, that were worth enjoying in life, especially when he could affrod.

"Kaiba?" Seto would recognize this voice under a thousand other ones. Oh why had it to be on that evening? The concert had just ended, and he was actually in a very good mood. Everything had gone so well.

Seto decided to continue to walk, and to hope Jou would give up and think he was mistaken.

"Jou, this isn't Kaiba." _'That's the shrimp.'_

"That's him, hey moneybags, wait!"

It's always the same situation. As soon as the mutt saw him by coincidence, Seto had to listen to each colorful insult that was thrown at him. Why no normal communication?

Seto sighed as Jou stepped in front of him, and gave him a weird observating look. Of course that had to happen, since he wasn't that dumb to put on his business clothes to attend such an event.

He was wearing plain black new rock boots (I do not own!). His pants were black, vintage look, and partially ripped up. His upper body was covered by a dark sweater, that had three chains over each shoulder, and three over the lower arms. *

"You're the prince of darkness, huh?"

Instead of shooting back, Seto decided to put his hands in his pants and to shrug. He didn't feel the need to get pissed because of such a lame encounter.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya!"

"Well I'm not."

The following two minutes passed very fastly. The original plan, to stay calm, was forgotten as soon as Jou grabbed his shoulder to make him turn around to face him again.

The result was clear, once again. Jou was laying on the floor, in Yugi's arms, unconscious.

This was now an officially solved matter to Seto, he just didn't plan Anzu's part.

She screamed at him, accusing him once again of being a rude and heartless bastard that cared about no one else but himself. The more she shouted, the more he felt the need to scream back, to tell her the reasons for his behaviour, all the fears and the insecurity were hidden behind his thick and cold façade. While he walked away, hearing her accusing him of being a coward, he decided to finally give her an answer to all the things she asked and said.

The next evening was a normal one to Anzu. Last night was no longer in her head, since she was solely thinking of the choreography she would have to keep in mind. But as soon as she opened her locker, she noticed something was new, and it definetly wasn't there before.

_'You know I'm not good at talking, or at explaining things, so just read this. Meet me at the 'Dark Industry' club. Saturday at eight. Maybe you'll understand me better then._

_(The Devil don't change,_

_The Devil changes you)_

_I carve your name straight across my wrist_

_Your voice bleeds through_

_Yelling out my name_

_Let's play the choice then_

_Tall or fall down_

_The laughter in your eyes_

_Now it's all the same_

_I would offer you my life_

_Just to see through your eyes_

_Just to see the world as it's meant to be seen_

_What became of me_

_It never hurt like this_

_At the end of it all_

_A heartless machine_

_At the end of it all_

_Now I stand alone_

_At the end of it all_

_Everything I need_

_In front of me_

_What I wanted to be_

_It cannot be_

_I never let it out_

_In secrecy_

_Within this world inside of me_

_Now I stand alone_

_At the end of it all_

_p.s: check out the song so you'll know how to dress. I'm sure you'll handle the dancing style._

_See you then, s.k_

* * *

><p>I've always imagined Seto dancing EBM (Electro body music), and I had the right idea today XD<p>

Check out the song if you want!

_*My apologies at that spot people, I terribly suck at describing clothes. .'_

_Thank you for reading, review please!_

_Greets, Emi;)_


End file.
